<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Professor's Downfall (A Naughty Little Schoolgirl Story) by sasi_grl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780680">The Professor's Downfall (A Naughty Little Schoolgirl Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl'>sasi_grl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Discipline, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent but don't yell at me because [SPOILER] she's playing him, Naughty School Girl, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pigtails, Rough Sex, School Uniform, Spanking, Teasing, Temptation, Thigh High Socks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, professor/student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's there to say?  The professor is just trying to keep the peace in his class sessions but this little spitfire is making it difficult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Professor's Downfall (A Naughty Little Schoolgirl Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a friend because he couldn't quit talking about pigtails, school uniforms and thigh high white socks.  He liked it so I thought I would share.</p>
<p>As always, no STIs in my universes and please let me know if you see errors.  Be safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since when did working at a private college become so stressful?  Boredom use to be the biggest threat but not lately.  This week has been especially grueling as one of your female students has given the usual uniform the "naughty little school girl" makeover.  It's not strictly against the rules to adjust the uniform a bit but she's taken the shtick a little too far for you to be comfortable.  Specifically for your pants to be comfortable.  Every day it's been damn near impossible to resist the urge to remind her this is college not the annual Halloween party.  You can't help wonder what would be the worst thing to happen if you did?  What if she went back to her traditional, appropriately fitting uniform?  That simply won't do. Nope! Can't risk that happening.  Granted it would still be a lovely view but not the walking embodiment of your favorite late night fantasy when you need to cum quickly.  </p>
<p>She's been a right brat in class since she's started wearing her modified uniform too.  Half the time she's acting all sweet and the other half she's confrontational and nearly combative with how much she argues against your knowledge about anything course related.  A blatant disregard for your authority and complete disruption of the curriculum.  If something isn't done, the class is going to totally derail.  Other students have been grumbling that this is not what they are paying for, even if it is entertaining. </p>
<p>That brings you to tonight.  It's time to have an adult discussion about getting back on track. There's a lump in the pit of your stomach as you wait for her to show up.  It's late on Friday and all you want to do is leave but this cannot continue.  You hear footsteps coming down the hall and then she's standing in the doorway with her hip popped.  You groan internally as you take in the picture she presents. Hair pulled into pigtails on either side of her pretty face.  Long thin ribbons trail down to mix into her hair providing a small flash of color every time she tosses her head.  The fluff of soft bangs that are just a little too long and sometimes catch in her lashes play up the innocent look she's presenting.  Subtle but artful make up gives her a wide eyed look of the naive character she's playing.  As if that isn't bad enough, the clothing seals the deal.  The tight, cropped white blouse barely held shut by the look of the cloth straining at the buttons across her bust.  For fuck's sake, she's tied the ends of the shirt together so her midriff is even more exposed!  You try desperately not to even look at the little plaid skirt and reluctantly drag your mind back to the matters at hand.  </p>
<p>"Don't just stand in the doorway.  You don't need an invitation.  Come in so we can straighten matters out and both get to our weekends."  Her eyes widen almost comically.  Apparently you have been doing a better job of hiding your growing frustration, and erection, than you thought.  She seems even a bit hesitant as she comes into the room and takes a seat in the straight back chair sitting beside your desk.  She looks up at you through her lashes as her pigtails fall across her shoulders, licks her lips and breathily says, "What do you mean, professor? Am I in some sort of trouble?"  Is she for real?  You can see it in her eyes everyday. You can see that gleam that says she knows exactly what she's doing when she willfully disobeys.  You press your fingers to your temples and begin to rub in small circles, hoping to ease the pressure building there.  "I believe you know precisely what I mean.  You cannot continue to hijack my sessions into some infernal debate between the two of us.  It's inconsiderate to me and to the other students who actually want to learn."  She bites her lip before she rises to her feet.  What is she doing now?  "If something doesn't change with your behavior, I will be forced to address the issues with the Dean.  I don't want to do that because it will end up in your file as a disciplinary action and stay on your permanent record but I will."</p>
<p>She looks shocked.  You feel like you're getting through to her. Finally some progress.  She walks the few steps to your desk chair and pushes your hands away.  Alarms bells are ringing in your head. So much for progress!  What's going on now?  Her cool finger tips replace yours.  Her touch oddly soothing even though you know it's over if anyone were to see her touching you in such an intimate manner.  You forget yourself for just a moment and begin to relax.  She's really quite good at this. Then you feel it, her breasts pressing against you, pillowing your head.  You jerk away and for a moment you lose yourself to your outrage and frustration. Before you can give her the verbal spanking she deserves, she smiles wickedly and throws herself face down across your lap.  You hear a muffled, "What are you going to do, professor?  Spank me for being a bad girl?" This can't be happening!  You try to get a grip on her.  She keeps squirming in your lap as you try to set her right but you can't get a grip on her.  You don't dare bruise her so you are the one at the disadvantage, not her.  She just won't shut up! "What are you going to do?  Going to flip my skirt up and spank me?"  </p>
<p>You finally react and stand up, dumping her on the floor.  "What are you thinking?  I am your professor!!  This is what has to stop.  This cannot continue.  I'm afraid you truly leave me NO choice!" You struggle not to shout.  She stammers and begs you to forgive her, "Please, professor, in all seriousness, I'll do ANYTHING to keep this off my permanent record."  She's flushed. Complete with tear stained cheeks and biting her full bottom lip, all desperate and earnest as she waits for your decision.  </p>
<p>You're watching her closely. As you do, a terrible idea begins to form.  You find yourself wondering how far this wanton little tease is really willing to go to win your favor.  Do you dare? "Who would know?" the devil on your shoulder tempts you.</p>
<p>You walk over to check the parking lot only to find it deserted.  There's not an immediate concern of being discovered so you return to your girl.  Pigtails!  She's practically gagging for it!  Running around here with this bastardization of her school uniform on.  You're really doing every young man (and quite a few young ladies too) a service by teaching her a lesson.  It's not like you're mean to her or would dream of hurting her.  Discipline is lacking and you are simply saving her from something far worse.  That's right!  Your confidence reclaimed, you turn back to face her.</p>
<p>She watches you warily, her breathing shallow, eyes bright.  She's not crying now but she's still biting that lip as she toys with the hem of her uniform's skirt.  She's rolled the band so it barely covers the curve of her ass and her pussy.  When you saw her this morning swinging her little hips to and fro, you nearly ran into a locker.  Long sinful legs encased to the thighs in pure white socks, matching her panties perfectly. All you've been thinking about is that broad band of pale creamy skin between the thigh high socks and that tiny skirt.</p>
<p>You hold up your hand for silence.  She hangs her head and then peeks up through her lashes, she looks worried.  "What you need to understand is you cannot tell anyone anything about what we do here tonight. Understand?"  She frowns.  You continue, "Nothing that happens between us is wrong.  You need to be taught a lesson about behavior and I am confident this will help avoid future incidents and in turn keep you safe.  However, by not reporting this I could get in trouble for favoritism.  You don't want to get me in trouble all because I did you a favor, do you?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, sir! I would never do that to you." she gasps out in her sweet breathy voice.  You sit back down and pat your lap.  She looks puzzled and then realizes you mean for her to lie back across your thighs.  She does and then wriggles into position.  You feel your flagging erection begin to fill again.  It's all you can do to keep from groaning aloud.  "That's fine.  Be still and we will be finished with this part." </p>
<p>You grip the edge of her skirt and flip it up.  She's got it so short you have to hold it back.  The lower globes of her butt are visible and you're happy you had that quick wank on your lunch hour.  You peel back the soft white cotton and hook it below her cheeks.  "I want you to be still."  She jumps as the first smack of your hand lands on the smooth, soft skin.  Sheer willpower is all that keeps you from caressing her ass. No! You can't mess up this opportunity.  You reprimand her, "I said to hold still.  If you won't obey me, we're going to have to stop."</p>
<p>Hanging off your lap has her gasping, "No, sir!  I can be still.  I can obey!  Give me another chance, please?"</p>
<p>Your hand comes down and lands a second and third spank in quick succession, one on each side.  She does better but still squirms.  You repeat the spanks again and...wait!  Did she just push into the punishment?  Surely not!  Then it occurs to you that perhaps you aren't the only one playing a game here.</p>
<p>You decide to test her, "You've done very well.  This is the last one.  Ready for it?"  She sounds unsure as she gasps, "Are you sure, sir?  Only six?"  She's unable to fully mask the disappointment in her voice.  "We are far from done, young lady."  With that and no further warning you bring your hand down sharply.  The crack of your hand is nearly drowned out by the filthy moan she lets out as she writhes in your lap.  What the fuck just happened?  You grip her hip with your free hand to steady her.  You can feel the tremble running through her muscles.  Did she just?  No way!  You soften your grip and slide your hand across her bottom.  Her skin is warm to the touch, the pale plump cheeks a warm shade of pink.  She presses into your touch.  You shift your hand lower before you dip between her thighs and lightly brush against the crotch of her panties.  They're damp to the touch!  Do you dare?  She squirms and shivers.  You become more bold as you firmly press against her pussy and she pushes back as much as she can, gasping.</p>
<p>Your confidence soars as she validates your every move.  You slip your fingers under the panties and it's your turn to gasp.  Her pussy is soaked!  You gently but firmly press at the seam of her lips and slip silkily through her folds.  She's not even trying to be still now.  She tries to get more friction as you refuse to let her.  This is about being put in her place and she is NOT in charge here.</p>
<p>"Did you just cum from your punishment?  I'm taking a risk to help you and you're using it as an excuse to get off?"  She looks over her shoulder and there's definitely a gleam in her eye as she rocks against your fingers, "I want to be good but I think I might need more than one lesson."  You cannot believe your ears!  Did this sexy little minx just proposition you?  The throbbing in your dick says, "Fuck, yes!  The slut is begging for it."</p>
<p>"Sit up." you demand in a clipped tone.  She does but collapses against you from the headrush.  The feel of her pressed tightly against you is a fantasy come to life.  This is no fantasy, this is happening.  "You want this?"  She wriggles against you, "Yes, sir! I want it all. I want it from you."</p>
<p>"Prove it.  Get on your knees.  Put that smart mouth of yours to the test."  You quickly get your pants open and pulled down far enough to expose your crotch and upper thighs.  She waits for your instructions but her gaze keeps falling to your hard cock.  She licks her lips.  "You've done this before?"  She nods enthusiastically.  You wrap a pigtail around each hand and firmly pull, "Then get to it."  It doesn't take much urging and she has slipped your head between her sticky, lip gloss coated lips.  You tug on her hair and she instantly obeys.  She gags a little as you press deeper and tries to pull off but there's nowhere to go when you've got those pigtails firmly grasped in each hand.  Her hot mouth feels incredible and it's such a power trip to feel her gagging on your dick.  She's not able to take it all but that hardly matters compared to the darting of her busy tongue.  Her soft lips grasping to hold you.  Spit slips down your shaft and across her chin.  You pull down sharply just because you can and watch her gag as she tries so hard to please you.  The afternoon is quickly slipping away and this isn't going to end without you fucking some sense into this girl.</p>
<p>"Stand up and turn around."  She stumbles to her feet and turns her back to you.  You pull her panties down her legs and have her step out of them before placing them into your desk drawer.  You walk in front of her and look her over.  Spit slicked lips and chin, mussed pigtails, hard pointed breasts straining against the basic white blouse.  You lean down and suck on her nipple through the cloth.  She whimpers as you lightly bite the tender bud and worry at it.  You switch to the other as you quickly unbutton the top.  No bra!  You are definitely doing the right thing here.  Act like a slut, get treated like a slut.  You tightly grip and squeeze her breasts before returning to her pale pink, tight nipples.  They taste so good and feel even better as you work them over with your mouth and fingers.  Pinching, twisting, nibbling, pulling at them until she's begging but she's not sure what for.  "Come here!"  You tug on her nipples to show her what you want.  She quickly moves to the desk.  "Bend over, legs spread, ass up."</p>
<p>Look at THAT!!  It's a wet dream come to life.  Slutty little school girl bent over, presenting her dripping cunt for you to fuck.  The thigh highs and skirt provide a frame for her soft, warm, wet pussy. Pretty pink pussy all neatly groomed and ready for you to pound hard and deep before filling it with your cum.  The thought of seeing your cum dripping from that tight little hole pushes you to action.  You step closer and can't resist dipping a finger into her slit.  It's going to be such a tight fit.  You probe at her opening causing her to cry out.  "Better relax because my cock is a lot bigger than my finger and it's going all the way in!"
Gentle pressure has your finger slipping deeper.  She's so wet, so hot and so tight.  It's going to be unreal to bury yourself in her tight channel.  You slowly withdraw, grab a travel size lube packet from your drawer and return.  "Relax and enjoy it." is all you say before slicking some lube onto your cock and gripping her hip as you press against her pussy.  She's making whimpering sounds as you press into her.  Fuck!  She's tight and as you breech her opening it is like nothing else you've ever felt.  Slowly but surely you bury yourself balls deep inside her. She is testing you as she will not be still.  Is she crying?  No!  "What? Speak up!" </p>
<p>She clenches down tight, nearly making you cry out. "I said, 'Quit playing about and fuck me properly!'"  Say no more.  Without warning you nearly withdraw before firmly refilling her.  You keep her confused as you vary the rhythm with deep, sure strokes and hard quick jackrabbit thrusts.  She's a mess of incoherent pleas for you to fuck her deep and fill her up.  The edge is right there, your orgasm almost upon you. You bend over her, covering her back so you can reach around and twist her nipples.  She screams and explodes in orgasm as her cunt clamps down tight and begins milking your cock...seeking your climax as well. You release her breasts so you can anchor down her hips with a savage grip. No longer able to give any thought to anything else but shooting off deep inside this cock hungry little slut's tight hole. Your agression Your thrusts trigger another orgasm from her and the silky grip of her pussy squeezing you tightly is too much. One final thrust has your desk scratching across the floor as you shoot hot and deep inside this naughty school girl who just might prove to be your downfall after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>